Gemini Integra
Gemini Integra is the Gemini Gold Saint and the successor of her older twin sister Paradox of having that title. Her Cosmo element is Wind. Profile and Stats Alias: Tier: At least 5-C Background Physical Appearance Integra, in terms of physical appearance, is identical to his twin sister, Paradox. That is, she is also a beautiful woman, sensual, white skin, serene and green hair bluish with two strands and secured by a golden tie forming a large ponytail at the nape hitting on her waist, however, unlike Paradox, Integra has heavenly blue eyes (as opposed to his sister who were sober color) and is slightly smaller than her. When she is using the Gemini Cloth, Integra wears a dark magenta clothing without a mask. Personality Like all secondary Gemini Saints, Integra does not have a split personality and unlike his sister, Integra uses her gifts for the good of the people, showing no selfishness toward others. She also believes that fate can be changed, in contrast to Paradox thinking that fate is everything. Unlike her that a child has been neglected, she was very loved by his parents because of his charisma and the Sanctuary was admired for his integrity, dedication, compassion and mercy to their opponents. Integra kept from childhood to becoming a woman a pure and noble heart to fight for justice. Like any Knights of Athena, she's ready to give his life for the good of human beings and Athena. In a nutshell, it is considered a pure and worthy female Saint because their loyalty is such towards his goddess that Integra was one of the few who opted for exile after Mars take control of the shrine in order to not have to serve it. In battle, Integra always keeps a cool and controlled composure, though when faced her sister, she admitted the Dragon Ryūhō which is the "hotheaded one". She also avoids ever killing her opponents, but if necessary, Integra has no hesitation in performing them. Integra also ensures the safety of his comrades in battle, as demonstrated after the battle Paradox in Pallasbelta that asks the young Dragon Saint if he is injured, and admit that he could not have won without his help, showing humility and fellowship with it. Paradox because of the split personality, Integra had trouble relating to her sister, ending always fighting with her for their unfinished disagreements. Being the 2nd Paradox of Love/Hate, the fact that Integra always be in front of someone made her feel jealous of it to the point that turned into a deadly hatred, since Integra was ashamed of her sister to use their gifts to benefit itself instead of helping others. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Wind Manipulation: Space-Time Manipulation: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Flight: Keen Intellect: Immense Cosmo Power: *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': Techniques Galaxian Explosion: The most powerful technique of the Gemini Gold Saint. Integra charges up her cosmo, releasing an energy blast said to hold enough force to pulverize a star. Another Dimension: An attack that sends the target to another dimension. Equipment Gemini Cloth Stone: Relationships Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Gold Saint Category:Athena's Army Category:New Allied Forces Members Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Tier 5 Class